El Secuestro
by Winter Spectre
Summary: Un loco maniático secuestro a Fluttershy y es deber de sus amigas, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity salvarla. Historia ambientada en el universo de Equestria Girls, después de rainbow rocks y antes de friendship games. Espero que la puedan disfrutar.


**Hola gente. Bueno acá les traigo un One-shot, una historia autoconclusiva. Para los que siguen mi otra historia, la pause temporalmente hasta que termine la 5° temporada de MLP. Pero bueno para compensar escribí esta historia ambientada antes de "El atardecer del amor". Solo espero que les guste y la puedan disfrutar. Perdón de antemano por la ortografía**

 **El Secuestro**

Era viernes por la tarde, las clases de ese día ya habían terminado. Casi todas las manes estaban reunidas en la puerta de Sugar Cube Corner esperando a la sexta integrante faltante

-¿Dónde demonios esta Fluttershy?- pregunta Rainbow con fastidio

-Ya no debe tardar en llegar- respondio Rarity

-Sí, pero se está tardando demasiado- exclamó Rainbow con molestia

-Ya sabes cómo es ella, debe estar cumpliendo los caprichos de ese conejo- exclamo Applejack, de pronto suena el celular de Sunset quien al ver el contacto de quien llama, avisa a sus amigas

-Es Fluttershy- avisa cuando contesta el teléfono pero lo que escucho la dejo atónita. Se podían escuchar al alguien sollozando lentamente y también se escuchaban unas maliciosas carcajadas luego de un rato esta para y habla

-Ah mira ya respondió jeje- dice una voz masculina con algo de sarcasmo sorprendiendo y asustando a Sunset

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sunset temerosa alarmando a sus amigas por la pregunta y el tono de voz

-Mira no me gusta repetir las cosas asi que te recomiendo poner el altavoz para que tus amigas escuchen lo que tengo para decir- dijo esta voz con desinterés Sunset hizo lo indicado

-Perfecto- dice esta voz con alegría -Bueno emmm ¿Como debería empezar?- pregunto dudosamente para sí mismo -Ah sí, secuestre a su amiga si no hacen todo lo que yo les digo la mató- soltó tranquilamente esta voz alarmando a las manes por lo recién escuchado

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con Fluttershy?- pregunta Rainbow de manera enojada

-Él quien soy emmmmm... Me pueden llamar Boom... si Boom me gusta, y ¿Qué hice con su amiga? Nada todavía-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Applejack con enojo

-Nada en realidad, hoy me levante con ganas de jugar asique secuestre a su amiga para jugar con ustedes- respondió con desinterés

-Si le llegas a hacer daño te juro que te-

-No estás en posiciones para amenazarme- Boom interrumpió a Rainbow luego acercó el celular a la cara de Fluttershy para que la pudieran escuchar sollozar

-Miren les voy a decir las reglas ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto Boom, las chicas se miraron con duda sin saber qué hacer

-Ah, sí llaman a la policía la asesino- dijo cortando los pensamientos de las chicas

-Está bien, di las reglas- dijo Applejack de forma cortante

-Ay qué mala actitud, debería enseñarte modales pero como no puedo creo que solo voy a golpear a esta chica- dijo Boom asustando gravemente a las chicas

-No no no no no, disculpa por favor no le hagas daño- dijo rápidamente Applejack con desesperación

-Así me gusta más- dijo Boom con alegría -Bueno las reglas, regla 1 nada de policía o ella muere, regla 2 no intenten buscarme o ella muere, regla 3 no se separen o ella muere, regla 4 van a hacer todo lo que yo les digo o ella-

-Muere- completo Rainbow con fastidio y enojo

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- dijo Boom de manera sarcástica -Y por último, tienen hasta el anochecer para terminar el juego y poder salvar a su amiga ¿De acuerdo?-

Las chicas se volvieron a mirar con preocupación hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido

-No tenemos otra opción asique si- respondió Sunset seriamente

-De acuerdo, primero van a ir al teléfono público que se encuentra en frente de la tienda de instrumentos de la calle 13 llamaré ahí en 5 minutos y si no están ahí para cuando llame ella muere- dijo con calma Boom

-Pero no podremos llegar a tiempo- dijo molesta Rainbow

-No es mi problema, 4 minutos con 57 segundos- dijo Boom cortando finalmente la llamada.

Las chicas empezaron a correr sin parar teniendo Rainbow y Applejack la delantera, seguidas por Pinkie y luego Sunset y Rarity corriendo desesperadamente cuando de repente esta última tropieza cayendo al suelo parando a las demás manes

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto rápidamente Applejack

-Si estoy bien sigamos- dijo Rarity levantándose pero cayendo en el intento preocupando a sus amigas

-No puedo correr me duele cuando piso- dijo Rarity

Applejack le reviso el pie apresuradamente

-Tienes el tobillo quebrado- dijo alarmada Applejack preocupando al resto

-Sigan sin mí- dijo Rarity -Luego las alcanzó-

-No podemos separarnos o ese bastando matará a Fluttershy- contestó Rainbow con enojo

-Yo te llevo en mi espalda, soy la más fuerte de las cinco- dijo Applejack mientras ayudaba a Rarity a levantase

-Pero...- empezó a decir Rarity pero al ver la cara de Applejack que denotaba confianza y seguridad paro de hablar e hizo lo indicado para seguir el camino.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, llegando al teléfono público vieron que este empezó a sonar y sonar todavía les faltaba algo de camino asique Rainbow aceleró muy rápidamente y lo tomo contestando la llamada mientras las demás la alcanzaban

-Ah, sí llegaron pero ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Boom despreocupado

-Nos hiciste correr desde Sugar Cube Corner hasta aquí ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo Rainbow enojada respirando agitadamente

-Esperaba que me dijeras que tu amiga de cabello morado se cayo lastimándose y que la de sombrero la cargo el resto del camino- respondió tranquilamente Boom asustando a Rainbow Dash quien inmediatamente empezó a buscarlo por todas partes mientras que las demás se ubicaban al lado de esta descansando de lo ocurrido, pero no encontró nada

-No te molestes no creo que me encuentres, de hecho no creo que la lleguen a salvarla - dijo Boom empezando a reírse descontroladamente haciendo a enojar a Rainbow, el resto se acerco a poder escuchar también lo que decía

-Ahora van a llamarme para que les de la siguiente instrucción y para asegurarme de que no hagan trampa- dijo Boom tirando algo al suelo luego de esto se escucharon unos disparos del otro lado preocupando a las chicas

-Acabo de destruir el teléfono de su amiga, ya que estamos ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Boom desinteresado enfureciendo a las manes pero en especial a Rainbow

-Se llama Fluttershy, maldito bastardo- exclamo furiosa Rainbow

-Ah ya sabía solo las estaba probando, bueno para la próxima consigna me van a tener que llamar por ese teléfono público a mi celular- dijo Boom

-¿Y cómo? ¿Nos darás tu número?- pregunto Sunset con sarcasmo

-Que suerte que preguntes- dijo Boom alegremente -Iba caminando hacia la estación de tren cuando vi a un hombre que tenía 7 esposas, cada esposa tenía 7 sacos, con cada saco 7 gatos y por cada gato 7 gatitos. Gatitos gatos sacos y esposas ¿Cuantos íbamos a la estación del tren? Mi número es 555- y la respuesta. Tienen 60 segundos para llamarme o ella muere- explicó Boom cortando la llamada al terminar de hablar.

Las manes estaban realmente impactadas por el juego que este hombre jugaba con ellas y la vida de su amiga

-A ver 7 esposas 7 sacos y 7 gatos- dijo Rainbow

-No Rainbow te faltan 7 gatitos- corrigió Pinkie

-Entonces ¿Es 7 multiplicado en 4?- pregunto Rainbow un tanto confundida

-No, es 7 por 7 por 7 por 7- respondió Applejack

\- 7 por 7 son 49- dijo Rarity

-49 por 7 son...-

-¿Por qué no usamos calculadora?- pregunto Pinkie interrumpiendo a Sunset

-Porque puede matar a Fluttershy- respondió Rainbow

-Nunca dijo que no podíamos usarla- contestó Pinkie

Luego de eso Pinkie saco su celular y puso la aplicación de la calculadora

-49 por 7 son 343, por 7 son 2401. Su número es 555-2401- dijo Pinkie y luego Rainbow empezó a marcar el número indicado en el teléfono, cuando del otro lado contesto Rainbow habló

-Demasiado fácil Boom, más difícil para la próxima- dijo Rainbow de manera petulante

-¿Quién eres?- se escucho del otro lado un vos femenina algo confundida, Rainbow al darse cuenta de lo que paso corto la llamada

-No era Boom- dijo Rainbow desilusionada alarmando a las demás

-¿Cómo que no era él?- pregunto molesta Applejack

-Nos debimos haber equivocado al hacer la cuenta- dijo Rarity -Empecemos de nuevo-

-A ver 7 esposas con 7 sacos con 7 gatos con 7 gatitos- repitió Rainbow

-Primero 49 luego por 7 son 343, por 7...- decía Applejack- Si son 2401, no veo que estaba mal-

-Tal vez hay que contar al hombre que tiene las 7 esposas, en ese caso seria 2402- dijo Rarity, en eso Rainbow empezó a marcar cuando algo ocurrió con Sunset, como si hubiera tenido un click en sus pensamientos, posteriormente corto la llamada que estaba efectuando Rainbow y hablo

-El dijo que iba caminando a la estación del tren cuando vio todo eso, solo él iba a la estación del tren, la respuesta es 1-

-¿1? ¿Y cómo lo marco?- pregunto Rainbow

-555-0001- respondió Sunset

Rainbow empezó a marcar, las demás estaban impacientes por lo que pudiera pasar ya que algunas dudaban de la respuesta dada por Sunset. Al final contesto la llamada

-Si lo resolvieron ¿Quien lo diría? No son tan brutas como pensé que eran- hablo Boom

-Nos subestimaste- dijo Rainbow orgullosa

\- Si, pero...- empezó a decir Boom asustando a las manes por lo que podía pasar -Se tardaron 10 segundos- luego de hablar se escucharon unos disparos de parte de Boom quien inmediatamente alarmo y asusto a las manes, Rarity empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas por lo sucedido mientras que Rainbow y Applejack compartían un sentimiento de tristeza y furia por los sucedido, Sunset abrió los ojos son sorpresa y tristeza y a Pinkie se le aliso el cabello mientras perdía un poco de color y ponía una cara triste.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja- ría Boom con malicia -Si la hubiera matado ahora el juego ya habria terminado pero fue muy corto y no lo llegue a disfrutar- dijo Boom calmando a las manes -Oye tu, Fluttershy dile a tus amigas como estas- dijo Boom acercando el celular ala cara de Fluttershy

-Estoy... viva- dijo Fluttershy con una voz menos aludible que de costumbre, emocionando a las manes

-De acuerdo si a partir de ahora no cumplen las consigas no la mató solo le disparare en la pierna o en el brazo, nada muy grave pero si romper alguna de las reglas si va a morir ¿Entendido?-

Las chicas se alegraron, mientras se secaban las lágrimas y se recomponian de lo sucedido

-Entendido- respondio Rainbow

-Oye, pasame con la chica que resolvió el acertijo- ordenó Boom

-¿Cómo que con al chica que resolvió el acertijo?- pregunto Rainbow con duda, mientras que las demas miran inmediatamente a Sunset quien puso una mueca de duda también

-Si, tu eres demasiado hueca como para resolverlo- dijo Boom de manera burlona haciendo enojar a Rainbow, quien le paso con disgusto el teléfono a Sunset

-Una pregunta ¿Tu eres la inteligente del grupo no?- pregunto Boom incomodando a Sunset y molestando a Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity, a Pinkie no le importo el comentario. Sunset no sabia que responder para no quedar mal ante sus amigas

-Dejalo asi, ese silencio ya me respondió, bueno ahora la próxima consigna ¿Estan listas?- pregunto Boom, todas miraron a Sunset y asistieron

-Si estamos listas- respondio Sunset con seguridad

-De acuerdo, primero van a tener que ir al parque, pero la del sombrero no puede cargar a la de pelo morado sino que la de rosa la va a cargar con ayuda de la de piel clara y chaqueta de cuero, mientras que la de pelo arcoiris tiene que estar a una cuadra de diferencia detras del grupo. Cuando lleguen al parque van a encontrar a un hombre que les va a indicar lo que tienen que hacer, lo van a reconocer tiene un chaleco blanco con mangas rojas. Cuando lo encuentren la de chaqueta me llamara con el celular de la de sombrero, si no lo encuentran me llamaran y me explicarán porque no lo encontraron, según su respuesta yo les indicaré lo que tienen que hacer, tienen media hora o le disparo y pasaremos a otra etapa del juego- término cortando la llamada las chicas de miraron un momento hasta que Sunset interrumpio el silencio

-Applejack suelta a Rarity, Pinkie y yo la cargaremos, y tu Rainbow cuando creas que estamos lo suficientemente lejos empiezas a caminar ¿Entendido?- explicó Sunset, el resto se miro con alga de duda pero al final todas estaban de acuerdo y asintieron en señal de aprobación

Empezaron a caminar en dirección al parque mientras hablaban, más bien maldecían al loco que le se ocurrió este juego con el que amenazaba la vida de su amiga.

(En otro lugar alejado de las manes)

Estaban 4 cuatro hombres conversando sobre su trabajo y su nuevo jefe temporal, quien no le agradaba a ninguno de estos hombres. Mientras el jefe se encontraba en otra habitación riendo a carcajadas, al salir se topo con los hombres

-Jajajajajajaja, mitad del camino, jajajajajaja nunca me canso de ese chiste- se reía su nuevo jefe

Este era un hombre alto de piel marrón clara, tenía un colmillo que le sobresalía de la boca hacia abajo, una chiva en la barba de color blanca igual que sus cejas mientras que el resto de su cabello era marrón más oscuro que su piel, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos que tenían la esclerótica amarilla y las iris rojas con la pupila blanca. Un defecto en los ojos lo hacían ver intimidante pero su personalidad lo cambiaba todo. Al salir los hombres lo miraron con algo de desprecio y molestia, este se dio cuenta y hablo.

-Es un buen chiste ¿Quieren que se los cuente?- pregunto con tranquilidad, los hombres no respondieron solo se quedaron mirándolo con molestia pero uno lo miraba con más desprecio que el resto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto -Bueno si se arrepienten se los cuento, solo díganme- dijo despreocupado, y ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya que enfureció al hombre que lo miraba con desprecio

-¿No te puedes tomar este trabajo en serio?- Pregunto con molestia y fastidio

El jefe se quedo pensando algo hasta que respondió con desinterés y tranquilidad

-Nah- dijo burlonamente enojando aun más al hombre

-¿En serio el jefe quiere que trabajemos para este idiota?- pregunto con molestia

-Oye Vock, tranquilízate- trato de calmarlo uno de los otros hombres

-De hecho, yo soy tu nuevo jefe-

El hombre lo miro aun más enojado, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento

-Está bien, me largo, voy con el verdadero jefe, no con este idiota ¿Entiendes? ME LARGO- dijo enojado gritando la ultima parte

-Si insistes- dijo el jefe apuntándolo con un revolver asustando al hombre y alarmando al resto

-Tranquilo viejo… era un chiste… solo estaba bromeando- dijo asustado tratando de salvarse. El jefe bajo el revólver y se empezó a reír

-Yo también- dijo mientras se seguía riendo, el hombre se tranquilizo y dio un suspiro de alivio. Pero entonces el jefe levanto el revólver y disparo en el pecho del hombre asesinándolo

-Ups, vaya era en serio- dijo empezando a reírse a carcajadas -Pero hay que estar seguros de que ninguno de ustedes se le ocurra desafiarme asique les pregunto ¿Están conmigo?-

-Estamos contigo- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo con miedo en sus palabras

-Un poco más fuerte- dijo poniendo una mano cerca de su oreja para escuchar mejor

-Estamos contigo- Repitieron más fuerte, el jefe se acerco a dos de estos y coloco cada uno de sus brazos alrededor de ellos como si los estuviera abrazando, miro a uno de ellos, el que estaba a su izquierda

-¿Lang?- pregunto el jefe al hombre

-Estoy contigo- respondió con miedo

-¿Kros?- Pregunto al hombre a su derecha

-Estoy contigo- dijo asustado, el jefe se separo del ellos dos y se fue al tercero

-¿Dret?-

-Estoy contigo- luego el jefe se separo de este último

-¿Vock?- dijo acercándose al cadáver del recién disparado -Ah claro, muerto. Kros y Dret pueden llevarlo a la basura antes de que pase el camión, por favor-

Los nombrados hicieron lo indicado, agarraron el cadáver y se fueron de la habitación a la salida. El jefe miro al sujeto, pensó un rato y hablo

-Bueno y no hay nada más que discutir, volvamos al trabajo-

(Volviendo con las manes)

Al llegar al parque intentaron buscar con la mirada al hombre descrito por Boom pero no pudieron encontrarlo. Luego de un rato se separaron para buscar mejor, y quien lo encontrara llamaría al resto para que vayan con ella, todas iban por caminos individuales salvo por Rarity quien era acompañada por Sunset. Pasaron 20 minutos y no encontraron a nadie con la descripción que Boom les había facilitado, optaron por reunirse y reorganizarse.

-Nosotras no lo encontramos ¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Rarity

-Si alguna lo hubiéramos encontrado ya habríamos hablado con el genia- respondio Rainbow con cólera sorprendiendo al resto por su agresiva respuesta

-Dashie no tienes que ser así con Rarity, todas estamos preocupadas por el bienestar de Fluttershy pero debemos estar unidas- calmo Pinkie a Rainbow

-Si tienes razón Pinkie, lamento lo que te dije Rarity- se disculpo Rainbow

-Tal vez debamos llamar a Boom y decirle que no lo encontramos- dijo Applejack

-¿Pero qué razón le damos?¿Qué simplemente no lo encontramos?- pregunto Rarity

-Que importa la razón, si lo llamamos el nos dira lo que tenemos que hacer y listo- dijo Applejack molesta

-¿Pero para que quiere una razón?- pregunto Rainbow

-Si la razón no le parece correcta no nos dira la consigna y perderemos en su juego- respondio Pinkie

-Tal vez Sunset nos brinde una milagrosa respuesta, ya que ella es la "inteligente del grupo"- dijo Rainbow haciendo comillas en lo ultimo, Sunset solo ignoro el comentario y siguió pensando, ya habian pasado 2 minutos y les faltaban 8 para que se agote el tiempo, Sunset pensaba en lo indicado por Boom, pensaba que tenia un truco por el acertijo del número de teléfono y solo tenia que pensarlo para salvar a su amiga. Luego de un rato hablo

-Dijo que nos encontremos con un hombre con chaleco blanco con mangas rojas ¿No?- pregunto Sunset

-Si, eso dijo ¿Por?- respondio Rainbow

-Los chalecos no tienen mangas- dijo Applejack entendiendo el truco de las palabras de Boom

-Applejack pasame tu teléfono- exclamo Sunset, Applejack hizo lo indicado, posteriormente Sunset marco en el teléfono el número de Boom, cuando este contesto pregunto

-¿Y porque me llamaron?¿Por qué no lo encontraron?-

-Nunca lo íbamos a encontrar porque lo chalecos no tienen mangas, asi nadie con tu descripción iba a estar en el parque- respondio Sunset con seguridad y firmeza

-Muy bien, solo tardaron 27 minutos aproximadamente en adivinar una adivinanza de primaria- dijo burlonamente mientras aplaudía con sarcasmo, enojando a las manes

-Bueno hay que pasar a la siguiente fase del juego, si la cumplen les diré donde estoy. Pero les aviso que esta última prueba es más complicada, no requieres de ingenio sino de otra cosa que puede que ninguna tengo asique les pregunto si quieren seguir o no, y si alguien quieres desistir, puede hacerlo ahora si quiere-

Las chicas se miraron por lo mencionado por este, se sorprendieron por el ofrecimiento de Boom

-¿En serio es tan fácil? ¿O sea que si quiero me voy y dejo que mis amigas completen tu juego?- preguntó Rainbow confundida

-Por cada una que se valla es una bala para su amiga- respondió Boom

-Entonces ¿De qué nos sirve irnos?- pregunto Sunset con sarcasmo

-No creo que les guste la próxima parte del juego- repitió Boom

-No importa si es para salvar a Fluttershy- afirmo Rarity muy segura de lo que decía

-Si vamos a hacer lo que sea para salvarla- exclamo Pinkie con ánimo

-Como habrás escuchado estamos más que dispuestas para ayudar a nuestra amiga- dijo Applejack con el apoyo del resto

-De acuerdo, lo que tienen que hacer es ir a la comisaria y buscar el expediente criminal de un sujeto llamado Black Panch, no lo lean, cuando lo tengan me llamaran, y como dije antes en las reglas, ni se le ocurra avisar a la policía sobre nuestro pequeño jueguito ¿Entienden?- explico Boom

-Sí, nada de policía- respondió Rainbow con fastidio cortando la llamada

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Rarity

-Vamos a la estación de policía. Pinkie, Applejack y tú hacen una distracción mientras Sunset y yo usamos alguna computadora para buscar ese expediente- explico Rainbow su plan

-No me refería a eso, creo que debemos avisar a la policía- exclamo Rarity mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la comisaria

-No Rarity no podemos, no vamos a arriesgar la vida de Fluttershy, nosotras podemos hacerlo- afirmo Rainbow

-Aunque no quiero estar de acuerdo con Rainbow, si ese maniático llega a ver a algún policía asesinara a Fluttershy- dijo Applejack

-Creo que debemos avisarle a la policía, no vamos a poder con esto solas necesitamos ayuda, además por como hablo sobre su nueva parte del juego no creo que sea algo fácil de afrontar solas-

-Por favor solo nos queda esta ultima parte del juego, no podemos rendirnos ahora- exclamo Pinkie con dando animo -Si pudimos llegar hasta aquí como grupo podremos con esto-

Rarity y Sunset se miraron son inseguridad pero terminaron cediendo ante la petición del resto de sus amigas

Cuando estaban llegando a la estación de policía ya estaban resolviendo los últimos cabos sueltos del plan, cabe aclarar que estando en un pueblo tan pequeño la estación de policía era muy pequeña y los policías eran pocos. Al llegar entraron Applejack y Pinkie ayudando a caminar a Rarity quien estaba llorando sin consuelo, nunca nadie la había visto así. Cuando entraron tres de los policías fueron a ver lo que estaba pasando con la chica quien no podía hablar por todas sus lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto un policía quien estaba revisando la herida de Rarity

-No lo sabemos la encontramos así en calle- respondió Applejack

-Es que estaba caminando cuando de pronto- empezó a explicar Rarity pero entro en llanto llamando la atención de más policías que fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Luego de esto Rainbow Dash y Sunset entraron sin hacer ruido a la comisaría ya que los pocos policías estaban todos al pendiente de Rarity quien no paraba de llorar. Rainbow empezó a buscar el expediente mientras que Sunset verificaba que nadie viviera.

-Es que cuando caminaba…- Rarity seguía con el mismo problema para expresarse

-Tranquila, aquí estás segura, nada malo va a pasarte- trato de tranquilizarla un policía

Rarity empezó a calmarse levanto la cabeza y pudo ver a lo lejos a Sunset quien le hacía señas de que siguiera, que necesitaban más tiempo, Rarity solo se largo a llorar más fuerte todavía sin poder articular palabra alguna. Después de un rato Rainbow encontró el expediente y lo paso a su celular con un cable USB. Luego Sunset le hizo una seña a Rarity para indicar que termino, Sunset y Rainbow salieron así como entraron. Al poco tiempo Rarity empezó a hablar

-Es que cuando estaba caminando, mi novio me llamo y me…. Y me corto- dijo llorando, los policías las miraron con cara de molestia

-¿Pierden nuestro tiempo en esto?- pregunto uno de los policías

-Lo sentimos no lo sabíamos- dijo Applejack mientras se empezaban a irse con Pinkie y Rarity

-Más vale que lo próxima vez sea algo en serio- dijo otro de los policías antes de que se vallan

Luego de que Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity salieran se reunieron con las demás. Cuando ya estaban las 5 reunidas, empezaron a hablar

-¿Tienen el expediente de ese sujeto?- pregunto Applejack

-Sí, ya podemos llamar a ese lunático- respondió Rainbow con fastidio, entonces Sunset por precaución llamo desde el teléfono de Applejack como boom lo había indica antes, luego de unos segundos este respondió la llamada.

-¿Ya tienen el expediente?- pregunto Boom

-Si ¿ahora qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Rainbow

-Vayan al almacén abandonado que se encuentra en frente del gran teatro de Canterlot- específico Boom cortando la llamada

Las manes se pusieron en camino mientras hablaban

-¿Qué creen que suceda ahora?- pregunto Rarity

-Según como hablo antes boom no creo que sea algo fácil de hacer- respondió Sunset con miedo -Hay que estar preparadas para lo peor-

-Cuando lo vea les juro que le pateare el trasero- dijo Rainbow con enojo

-Hasta que no tengamos a Fluttershy sana y salva, no hagas nada estúpido- exclamo Applejack casi como una orden. Rainbow la miro con cierta cara de enojo, Sunset y Rarity notaron esto

-¿Y quién te crees que eres como para hablarme así?- pregunto Rainbow enojada sorprendiendo a Applejack por el tono de voz

-Rainbow, cálmate ella solo quiero salvar a Fluttershy, igual que todas- trato de tranquilizarla Sunset

-¿A ti quien murió y te nombro líder? Porque seas de Equestria no te hace mejor que nosotras- afirmo Rainbow enojada

-Rainbow, no me creo mejor que ustedes- se defendió Sunset

-Dashie, cálmate por favor- dijo Pinkie agarrándole la mano y mirándola a los ojos

Rainbow al ver a los ojos de Pinkie quien denotaba un sentimiento de preocupación por el comportamiento de esta. Entonces Rainbow se percato de como había actuado antes con sus amigas y un sentimiento de culpa la estaba invadiendo por sus pasadas acciones.

-Chicas, siento lo que dije, es que me preocupa muchísimo lo que ese lunático le puede hacer a Fluttershy- se disculpo Rainbow muy apenada

-Te perdonamos, pero todas preocupadas por Fluttershy- dijo Applejack

-Por esa razón debemos estar unidas- añadió Sunset

-Esta es la última etapa de su juego, y debemos superarla juntas- exclamo Rarity

Rainbow sonrió y miro a sus amigas quienes le devolvían la sonrisa. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al almacén, un lugar que llevaba ya un tiempo abandonado, un lugar desolado cuyo dueño lo vendió para quitarse un peso de encima. Una puerta las separaba del maniático que secuestro a Fluttershy para realizar ese estúpido juego. Al abrirla vieron a un hombre que ya se hacían una idea de quién era y también se medio podía ver algo detrás de este pero él lo tapaba.

-Hola, es bueno poder conocernos personalmente- dijo este hombre con una vos que reconocieron al instante

-Boom…- dijo Applejack

-Boom, que buen apodo el que se me ocurrió, nunca tuve mucha imaginación para los nombres pero ese sí que queda conmigo jeje- hablo con algo de alegría, todavía sin moverse aun tapando lo que escondía a sus espaldas

-Discord, ese es mi verdadero nombre y es un gusto conocerlas- se presento

-Es gusto es todo tuyo- dijo Rarity con desaprobación

-Ya dinos donde esta Fluttershy- ordeno Rainbow

-Esperen, esperen ¿Qué apuro tienen? Ay estos jóvenes de hoy en día- dijo haciéndose el ofendido -Falta la última fase del juego antes de que puedan ver a su amiga-

-Déjate de tonterías, ya dinos que hacer- de Applejack

-Bueno, aunque deberías calmarte un poco, quiero que la que tiene el expediente de Black Panch, lo lea en vos alta para que el resto pueda escuchar- Rainbow hizo lo indicado

-Black Panch, sexo: masculino, edad: 23, asesino a su padre, madre y violo a su hermana menor de 14 años, lo condenaron a 30 años- leyó Rainbow

-Muy bien ¿Qué piensan sobre este hombre?- pregunto Discord

-Me parece un hombre repugnante y desagradable- respondió rápidamente Rarity

-Un hombre que no tiene escrúpulos- respondió Rainbow

-Un despreciable y horrendo sujeto- dijo Pinkie con un tono de voz serio

-El ejemplo de lo peor de la humanidad- dijo Sunset en voz baja

Applejack se quedo callada pues ya tenía una idea de para donde se dirigía el asunto

-Perfecto, eran las opiniones que esperaba oír, ahora les hare dos preguntas ¿Están dispuestas a hacer todo para salvar a Fluttershy?-

-SI- grito Pinkie rápidamente

-Ya tuviste que haberte dado cuenta que si, nunca abandonamos a nuestros amigos- dijo Sunset

-¿Y la segunda?- pregunto Applejack con duda

-¿Cuál de ustedes es la más valiente?- pregunto Discord

-YO- grito Rainbow al instante orgullosamente

-Entonces tu lo mataras- dijo Discord mientras le lanzo a Rainbow una pistola y se movió dejando ver que detrás de el había un hombre con un saco en la cabeza que Discord quito dejando ver al hombre que estaba en la foto del expediente. Rainbow agarro el arma con inestabilidad todavía sin poder creer en lo que Discord dijo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo matarlo?- pregunto Rainbow aun sin poder creer la situación

-Si, matarlo, si no lo haces matare a Fluttershy- dijo Discord. Rainbow no sabia que hacer ¿Matar a un asesino y violador y salvar a Fluttershy? ¿O salvar al asesino por la vida de su amiga? Ella nunca mataria a nadie por mucho que este se lo merezca, pero la vida de su amiga estaba en juego. Un dilema del que no podría salir fácilmente. Sus amigas solo miraban impresionadas, esperando el acto que Rainbow hará, ni ellas se esparaban algo como lo que estaba pasando.

-Si es para hoy mejor- dijo Discord con sarcasmo

Rainbow seguia sin hacer nada, solo estaba pensando en que hacer. Si era lo correcto matar al Black Panch para salvar a Fluttershy. Los pensamientos de Rainbow la estaban matandola por dentro, hasta que de un momento a otro decidió.

-No, no lo haré- dijo Rainbow con firmeza tirando el arma al suelo lejos de ella. Discord suspira con frustración

-Ah, que decepcionante- dijo disparando al sujeto en la cabeza asesinandolo finalmente, dejando impresionadas a las chicas -No puedo creer que hayas preferido salvarlo y que muriera Fluttershy, pero bueno es lo que hay…-

Las chicas no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, era algo impensable lo que recién había sucedido. No caían en la realidad de que ese Discord asesino a ese sujeto sin siquiera dudarlo, ahora sabían de lo que era capaz de hacer y tenían miedo de lo que le podría pasar a su amiga

-¿Dónde está Fluttershy?- pregunto Applejack con dificultad

-Emmmm, déjame pensar- dijo Discord -No me acuerdo- respondió con tranquilidad cerrando los ojos y rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?- pregunto Rainbow enojada

-Es que hay 3 posibles lugares donde puede estar, no me acuerdo en cual está- respondió Discord

-¿En qué lugares puede estar?- pregunto Applejack disimulando lo más posible un sentimiento de rabia

-En la costa, en el centro del bosque o en el parque de diversiones abandonado, si ya se lo abandonado esta muy trillado pero en los lugares abandonados es más fácil poner bombas al igual que en el bosque donde no hay nadie para ver o en la playa en esta época del año- dijo Discord dejando a las chicas sin habla por lo que dijo, no podían creer de lo que todavía era capaz este hombre. En eso Applejack lo golpea en la cara y este cae al suelo con la boca y nariz sangrando por la fuerza del golpe recibido, pero entonces este empieza a reír

-Yo que ustedes me apresuraría, no querrán que su amiga termine en medio del BOOM jajaja- dijo finalmente alertando a las manes, pero entonces Applejack se puso seria y firme ante la situación

-Rarity y Pinkie quédense con él y llamen a la policía, Sunset ve a la costa rápido, Rainbow al bosque, yo iré al parque- dicho y hecho ella junto con Sunset y Rainbow empezaron a correr hacia la salida y al salir se separaron corriendo a diferentes lugares. Mientras Pinkie llamaba a la policía, Rarity miro con desprecio a Discord, luego de mirarlo le pego una cachetada

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto? Hacerle daño a Fluttershy, siendo una chica indefensa e infinitamente amable, no se merece nada de esto- dijo Rarity con furia

-Antes que nada, no le hice daño, ni a ella ni a ninguna de ustedes- dijo Discord

-Pero pusiste bombas donde ellas están corriendo ¿Qué pasa si no llegan a tiempo?- dijo Rarity

-No van a morir, te apuesto lo que quieras- dijo Discord

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto Rarity

-Corazonada- respondió Discord con calma

-¿Y por qué hiciste todo esto?- pregunto Rarity con curiosidad pero sin dejar de estar enojada

-Le prometí a mi cliente no decir nada al respecto- respondió Discord mientras le saco la lengua a Rarity en burla. La respuesta de este la sorprendió bastante

-Listo, la poli está en camino- dijo Pinkie guardando su celular en el bolsillo interrumpiendo a Rarity de sus pensamientos

Sunset corría como nunca lo había hecho antes, un sentimiento de desesperación y preocupación la invadían. El bienestar de su amiga era su única preocupación en ese momento. Tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza el estado de Fluttershy ¿Cómo estaría ella en este momento? Seguro estaría asustada por la situación, aterrorizada, sin saber qué hacer ante la situación, esperando a que sus amigas lleguen para salvarla. Luego de correr ya pudo ver la playa, la costa. Ella seguía corriendo pero cuando llego a la entrada principal de la playa activo sin querer un mecanismo con el pie cuando paso por la entrada. Al activarse el mecanismo el centro de la playa hubo una explosión de gran magnitud que se escucho por toda la ciudad. Para suerte de Sunset está estaba cerca de la entrada y muy lejos del centro de la explosión saliendo ilesa. Pero estaba muerta por dentro creyendo que ahí podría estar Fluttershy.

Rainbow estaba corriendo en dirección al bosque con apuro, corría extremadamente rápido, no corría así ni en los más importante partidos de futbol, sabía que cuando llegara estaría más que exhausta pero era por el bien de su amiga. Rainbow nunca se perdonaría si no llegaba, no podría resistir el dolor de perder a una de sus amigas y menos sabiendo que la pudo haber salvado. Cuando llego al bosque se adentro para llegar al centro donde había una hermosa fuente de agua para decorar. Cuando ya pudo ver la fuente de lejos vio que esta tenía una maquina que estaba conectada a una cámara, cuando la cámara vio a Rainbow de esta empezó a sonar un alarma que luego de unos segundo exploto dejando incendiando algunos árboles y asustando a Rainbow por la supuesta muerte de su amiga pero al acercarse no vio ningún cuerpo, eso la alivio solo podia esperar que estuviera en otro lugar que no sea el bosque. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que la asusto e impresionó, un ruido que provenía del este, de la costa donde estaba Sunset. Rainbow se asusto y empezó a correr aunque muy lento ya que estaba muy cansada.

Applejack corria hacia el parque de diversiones abandonado con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a Fluttershy y poder salvarla y terminar con este infierno. Pero siendo realistas no creia llegara tiempo. Ella queria creer que podia llegar a tiempo pero algo le decía no llegaría. Pero su desesperación la hizo apresurarse y empezó a correr más rápido, como si fuera el fin del mundo se podría decir. Al llegar al parque choco con la puerta para abrirla exitosamente. Al adentrarse busco con la mirada a Fluttershy y luego de un rato de búsqueda la encontró atada a lo que parecía ser una bomba con un contador que estaba a menos de 1 minuto de detonar. Applejack se sentío aliviada por un momento pero luego su preocupación volvió.

-Fluttershy- grito Applejack, la nombrada abrio los ojos y se emocionó al ver a se amiga ahí con ella. Applejack le saco una soga que tenia en la boca que le impedía hablar

-Applejack que bueno verte- dijo Fluttershy llorando de la emoción

-Ahora no hay tiempo- dijo y empezó a quitar las sogas que la tenian presa pero le era imposible. El detonador estaba en 30 segundos y Applejack se sentía cada vez peor por la presión de la situación

-Dejame, salvate tu por favor- dijo Fluttershy con dolor en sus palabras y lágrimas en sus ojos

-No digas eso, nos vamos a salvar- la intento tranquilizar Applejack, siguió intentando desatarla pero le era imposible. Ya quedaban 15 segundos pero ella no se rendía, no paraba sevuia intentado con la esperanza de poder liberarla y correr de ahí para poder salir pero la soga no cedía, ya solo que daban 5 segundos y la realidad ya estaba cayendo en la realidad

3, 2, 1, 0 y cuando todo parecía perdido saltaron serpentinas y globos de la maquina a la que Fluttershy estaba atada sorprendiendo y tranquilizando a las dos amigas quienes ya se esperaban lo peor. Luego de esto Applejack pudo desatarla, como si se hubiera aflojado cuando terminóla cuenta regresiva. Applejack al haberla desatado la abrazo con mucho cariño y tranquilidad despues de el infierno que tuvo que vivir.

-Applejack me lastimas- dijo Fluttershy en voz baja

-Lo siento- se disculpo Applejack -Es solo que fue muy difícil llegar hasta aquí y por momentos creíque no llegaría- dijo ya derramando una lagrima de felicidad. Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido de una explosión que alerto a las dos asustandolas. Applejack mando un mensaje a Rainbow y Sunset que decia "¿Estan bien? Encontre a Fluttershy esta bien". Al poco rato recibe una respuesta de Rainbow que decía "Si. Perfecto volvamos al almacen con las chicas" y luego de un rato recibió otro de Sunset "Que bien, aquí exploto una bomba pero estoy bien, Rainbow me dijo vaya al almacén las veo ahí". Posteriormente Applejack y Fluttershy se dirigieron al almacén mientras Applejackle contaba las cosas que Discordles hizo hacer, incluso la parte del asesinato de Black Panch. Luego llegaron al almacen donde estaban Pinkie, Rarity y Sunset, Rainbow todavía no llegaba. Al ver a Fluttershy las tres chicas corrieron a abrazarla, el cual fue un abrazo largo y cariñoso el que le dieron pero ellas se lo merecían por lo que tuvieron que vivir. Al poco rato llego Rainbow quien también se emocionó al verla y fue también a abrazarla con emoción y alegría. Discord se encontraba atado a una parte del edificio esperando a que venga la policía lara que se lo lleven. Este al ver a Fluttershy sonrió y hablo

-Ves Rarity, te dije que ninguna moriría- dijo con tranquilidad. Las manes se sorprendieron por lo que dijo

-Yo casi muere en la playa- dijo Sunset con enojo

-Y yo también en el bosque, habia una bomba- agregó Rainbow

-Estaban muy lejos del centro de la playa y del bosque cuando exploto cada una de las bombas- dijo Discord con molestia sorprendiendo a las manes por su conocimiento -Así que no se quejen-

-Cuando llegue a la playa creo que active algo sin querer- dijo Sunset

-Y cuando estaba corriendo al centro del bosque una cámara me vio y empezó a sonar una alarma- específico Rainbow

-Cuando estaba liberando a Fluttershy habia una máquina conectada a una cuenta regresiva, cuando terminó salieron globos y serpentinas- añadió Applejack, Fluttershy se encontraba al lado de esta mirando con curiosidad a Discord

-¿Lo tenias planeado para que ninguna se haga daño en su intento de salvar a Fluttershy?- pregunto Rarity con duda e impresión

-¿Parezco un tipo con un plan?- pregunto Discord con sarcasmo ganandose el odio de algunas de las manes

-¿Qué va a pasar con el?- pregunto Fluttershy con preocupación

-Va ir a la cárcel por hacer este estúpido juego y matar a un hombre- respondio Rainbow con enojo

-Mate a dos hombre, el primero no lo vieron pero lo mate- dijo Discord sorprendiendo a las chicas

-Mas años para ti en la cárcel- dijo Rainbow victoriosa

Luego de un tiempo llego la policía y se llevaron a Discord a la comisaría. Las manes ya se estaban yendo del lugar hablando de lo sucedido en aquella tarde

-¿Cuántos años creen que le dieron a ese lunático?- pregunto Rainbow con tranquilidad

-25 diria yo- dijo Rarity

-Espero que perpetua- dijo Applejack con enojo

-Yo espero no sufra en lo que este en prisión- dijo Fluttershy desanimada ganadose la sorpresa del resto del grupo

-¿Por qué dices eso querida?- pregunto Rarity con duda y curiosidad al mismo tiempo. Fluttershy se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo antes de hablar

-Es que a pesar de lo que no hizo pasar, el...- empezó a hablar pero a Fluttershy no le salían las palabras

-Puedes decirlo dulzura, no para nada- la calmo Applejack

-Y si es algo malo le diremos a la policía y tendrá una peor condena-

-No no no no, por favor- dijo al instante Fluttershy -Lo que iba a decir es que el me trato muy bien cuando me secuestro- dijo con algo de vergüenza y la cara sonrojada sorprendiendo a las manes

-¿Cómo que te trato bien?¿Si rompió tu celular y casi te golpea?- pregunto con enojo Sunset, Fluttershy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, posteriormente saco de su bolsillo su celular que se encontraba intacto

-El no rompió mi celular y nunca estuvo cerca de golpearme- dijo Fluttershy confundiendo a sus amigas - Yo estaba muy asustada por lo que me podría pasar, por si me mataría pero el me tranquilizo. Me dio confianza y me aseguró que no me haría daño ni a mi ni a ustedes- termino de hablar sorprendiendo y confundiendo aún más a sus amiga

-No importa, lo que hizo fue muy cruel y no tiene perdón- dijo Rarity.

Fluttershy penso en lo que esta dijo y se puso a pensar, más bien recordar algo de lo sucedido durante el secuestro.

(Flashback)

Estaba Fluttershy sentada y atada a una silla llorando muerta de miedo por lo que le podría pasar. En eso entro Discord a la habitación y vio a esta llorando, agarro una silla y la coloco enfrente de ella pero la colocó al revés, cosa que el respaldo este delante y no atrás. Se sentó apoyando sus brazos en el borde del respaldo. Fluttershy levanto la miraba y lo vio el tenia una pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba. Después de un rato el hablo

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño, ni a tus amigas, todo va a estar bien- dijo Discord con confianza y calma

-Tienes mi palabra de que todo va a salir bien- repitió pero parece que a Fluttershy no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que este decía. Al darse cuenta se paro y continuo hablando.

-¿Qué tal un chiste?- pregunto Discord con ánimo, Fluttershy lo miro con curiosidad, al notar la mirada de esta el lo tomo como una buena señal

 _-Mira, había una vez dos tipos en un manicomio, y una noche deciden que no quieren seguir viviendo en un manicomio ¡Y deciden escarpar! Así que suben a la azotea, y allí, justo al otro lado del vacío que les separa del próximo edificio, ven las azoteas de la ciudad, dibujándose bajo la luz de la luna... dibujándose hacia la libertad_ \- Discord hace una pausa antes de seguir

 _-Entonces va el primer tipo y salta sin problemas. Pero su amigo, su amigo no se atreve a dar el salto, y el caso es... el caso es que le asusta caer. Entonces al primer tipo se le ocurre una idea... dice: "¡Eh! Llevo mi linterna, iluminare el vació entre los edificios. Puedes caminar hasta mi sobre el haz de luz!" Pero el segundo tipo niega con la cabeza. Y dice: "¿Crees que estoy loco?... ¡La apagarias cuando vaya a mitad de camino!"-_ termina de decir el chiste y se empieza a rier a carcajadas, el mira a Fluttershy y por más miedo que tuviera esta se estaba riendo. No con la misma intensidad que Discord pero se podia notar su risa. Al notar esto Discord paro de reir y se sentó de nuevo mirando a la chica, quien ya había parado de reír

-Vez, te pude sacar unas risas, con eso me conformo- dijo alegremente mirando a Fluttershy -Espero que con eso puedas confiar más en mi- dijo haciendo sonreír a Fluttershy. El se paro y antes de irse hablo de nuevo

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa-

 **Hasta acá el one-shot, espero que le haya gustado, si les gusto déjenmelo en las Review así hago más one-shot, que completan la historia aunque así solo está bien. Bueno hasta la próxima.**


End file.
